


Fascination.

by skatty



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Dauds mom, M/M, is also in this, mature because they will have sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud was always fascinated by the dark. No wonder that he always got lost in the Outsiders eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

Daud always was fascinated by the dark. He remembered standing at the side of a window in his childhood bedroom, watching the dark night sky with pure fascination.  
  


He always liked the night better than the day.   
The day always brought trouble. People running around in crowds, not even bothering if they hit someone. Kids getting beaten up in the street corners. Beggars sitting alone, ignored by others and pitied by some. 

  
Sometimes someone would come to their house. His mother would always grab Daud by the arm, dragging him inside a room, locking the door and telling him not to make any sound. Daud would always eavesdrop and he would always hear them shouting things about 'The Outsider' and 'Witchcraft'. 

  
He soon figured out that they thought his mother was a witch, but Daud knew better. He had seen the medications in the kitchen, he had seen his mother taking the hallucinogens and suffering from it. She was not a witch, she was a drug addict.  
But the things they said would stuck in his head forever. He always thought about this one name.   
  


_ 'The Outsider' _

  
One time he asked his mother. She smiled softly, running her hands through his dark brown hair and telling him about the void, the darkness and the outsider. She also told him, that he shouldn't be afraid, that the Outsider would only punish bad people and as long as Daud would remember the seven strictures the Outsider would never bother him and the darkness would not reach Daud.

  
Daud wondered. He never was afraid of that name, he was just curious about the Outsider … about the darkness even more.  
  


Daud always was fascinated by the dark. He remembered standing at the side of a window in his childhood bedroom, whispering sweet nothings to the darkness, wondering if anyone listened.

 

**Someone** did listen.


	2. Chapter 2

As a child Daud used to talk to the darkness, even though no one ever answered. He stopped doing that as soon as he got abducted. Someone took him away from the schoolyard.  
He thought this was his punishment.  
  
  
He grew up with pirates, travelling around and living in different cities. He never saw his mother again and he never talked to the darkness again.  
Maybe it was fear. The fear of being punished again, but it couldn’t actually get any worse. That was what he thought at least.  
  
  
Sometimes Daud would catch himself, thinking about the Outsider again, about the Void, about the things his mother said. But then he reminded himself, that he should cling to the seven strictures.  
  
  
Even though he could probably quote every single stricture, he never really thought about living that way. It was just not his way of seeing everything. He met many people who lived their life that way but he never thought about himself as one of them.  
He was still Daud.  
He was still fascinated by the darkness.  
  
  
“I think about going to Dunwall.” He said with the age of 16 in one night on the deck of the ship, smoking a cigarette. He glanced up in the darkness. He thought about how weird this situation must have looked like. A young man standing on a pirate ship talking into the dark abyss and fearing for his life.  
  
But instead of punishment, he found comfort.  
  
Now he remembered why he used to talk to the darkness. A distant smile found its way on his face, as he felt the satisfaction striking down on him as soon as he looked up in the night sky.  
  
“We are going to stop at Dunwall soon. I think about staying there then, they don’t need me here and I want to start something on my own … I know I could go back to Karacas … searching for my mother but …” , the smile faded and he sighed, “I think she is long gone by now.”  
  
This evening he didn’t feel alone. This evening he felt like someone was listening.  
  
  
And at night he could fall asleep without even trying. The feeling of comfort surrounded him again but this night was different than the others. Not only because he actually could find sleep but also because he dreamed.  
A young boy, black hair, dark eyes and an amused smile.  
  
  
A week later he arrived in Dunwall and stayed.  
  
  
He did not dream of the black haired boy again, but since then he was stuck in his head, catching every thought of Daud and causing him to rethink his life. Maybe being abducted wasn’t his punishment. Maybe this was meant to happen.  
  
Daud shook his head. He would not just start to believe in fate. But he also never said that he didn’t.  
  
  
He found a small place just for himself in Dunwall and it felt good. It was a brand new start and Daud felt this was going to be something new, his life would probably take a turn now.  
He was full of enthusiasm and much better, he knew what he would do now.  
The young man did not only start to talk to the darkness again, he did also start to learn things about the outsider.  
He heard stories, different stories than his mother told him.  
  
Some people told him that the outsider was a leviathan, a demon.  
Others said he was a god or even an angel.  
  
The most of those he asked, would stare at him for some seconds and then ignore him completely. At first he was confused but as soon as he found out, that the Abbey of the Everyman would punish the ones who are worshipping the outsider, he understood them.  
  
Daud didn’t want to get in any trouble, so he stopped searching for information about the Outsider. He didn’t stop to talk to the darkness though.  
  
At some point he did even go to study natural philosophies. He was glad that they took him in, but he didn’t find the satisfaction he was looking for.  
That’s why he only stayed for one winter.  
  
He went back to his small home and sat down for hours, smoking and thinking.  
What was he supposed to do? He was only sixteen and there was a whole life ahead of him. But there seemed to be nothing what could satisfy him. It wasn’t like he needed to do something special, hell he didn’t want to be something like a high ranked guard or a fancy noble man. He just wanted to live a life worth it. He wanted to be remarkable.  
  
And there it was again.  
  
This one thought about the Outsider that he couldn’t get out of his head. Why couldn’t he get him out of his head? It was like a curse. For months he tried to avoid this topic, fearing he could loose himself in running after that myth, because he was so very fascinated by it.  
But he didn’t want to get into trouble, even though he was used to it.  
But this was meant to be his brand new start.  
A new life.  
A second chance.  
  
But did he really want to live a life that was structured by the law and the rules others thought were right? Did he really want to forget and ignore his fascination just because some say its bad luck or even worse? It couldn’t get any worse, he tended to tell himself, to ease the pain and the fear.  
  
He tried so desperately to avoid everything about the Outsider, but as soon as he talked to the darkness, he found comfort and peace. He didn’t find the comfort in just talking, he figured out he found the comfort in believing something… someone would listen.  
  
  
He needed to clear his head, so he grabbed his jacket and went out, always having cigarettes with him.  
Daud found his way to the beach, walking down his way in the evening.  
The sea was quiet and everything else around him too, it was kind of surreal but he enjoyed the silence, for a brief moment he could also stop thinking about the void, the darkness and the myth.  
  
  
He stopped, lit the next cigarette and gazed across the sea.   
What was he even thinking about? Did he really think about chasing this simple myth? It wasn’t like it was true anyway, right? The Outsider was just the counterpart to the religion in Dunwall, right? The Abbey of the Everyman needed someone to blame, someone to scare the people so they would stay truthful to the seven strictures.  
That was how religion worked anyway.  
  
  
Daud would have probably stayed with this theory if not something else would have caught his interest.  
The silence was gone, replaced by the sound of sweet whispers. Daud couldn’t understand what they were saying. He followed the whispers and soon he found a single rune, placed in the sand. Dirt was all over it.  
  
Daud kneeled down next to it, careful he took the rune in his hands and cleaned it, still having the burning cigarette in the corner of his mouth.  
“Interesting.” He said while listening to the sound of those sweet whispers. He did not understand a single word, but he enjoyed listening to it and that was, what scared him the most.  
  
He heard about those runes, rumours about them being involved with the Outsider. But how could something so comforting be any trouble? Maybe other people wouldn’t find comfort in listening to those sounds, but Daud did and he took the rune with him.  
  
  
The night he had no trouble to find sleep. His dreams were empty and dark.  
  
**He found peace in them.**


End file.
